The present invention relates to a child's car seat, which can easily be adapted to different usages and to different ages of the user.
For properly protecting children during a journey, families travelling with children in a car must use a plurality of different protective products for the children, depending on their ages.
A number of protective devices for children travelling in a car are known in the patent literature and in practice. These devices can be divided substantially into the following four categories:
A. Backwardly facing seats. These are placed facing backwards so that the back of the child is facing the travelling direction, thus ensuring that, should there be a collision, the back of the seat will protect the child's head, back and pelvic region. These seats are generally used from the birth of the child and until the child is about three years old.
B. Forwardly facing seats with their own harnesses. These put the child in the travelling direction, and arrest it if a collision occurs, using the harness fitted to the seat. These seats are generally used from when the child is about 9 months until it is about 6 years old.
C. Forwardly facing belt seats. These seats also place the child in the travelling direction, and are arranged to suit the car belt to the child's body by lifting it up and/or by guiding the belt down away from the child's throat to its chest. This type of seat is also provided with a back.
D. Safety belt cushions. These cushions also put the child in the travelling direction. The cushion adapts the car belt to the child's body by lifting up the child. This cushion has no back.